ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Universe of Disney
The Universe of Disney could be an American animated film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Walt Disney Animation France, Walt Disney Animation Japan, and DisneyToon Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. A spin-off to 1940's Fantasia and Fantasia 2000. Most music is performed by the Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Orchestra (constisting of young musicians ages 7 to 15 from across the United States of America, England, France, Ireland, East Asia, and Australia). Program *''Forgotten Prisoner'' – Featuring Vanessa-Mae. Live-action shots of an illuminated orchestra playing the piece, backed by superimposed shadows. The number segues into abstract animated patterns, lines, shapes and cloud formations. *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' – A reboot segment featuring Mickey Mouse. Mickey brings a broom to life with the magical hat left by his master to carry water to a cauldron, but is in danger when he can't stop the broom. *''The Greatest Hits of Popular Songs'' *''Primeval World'' – Based on a short attraction on the Disneyland Railroad at Disneyland in Anaheim, California and on the Western River Railroad at Tokyo Disneyland in Tokyo, Japan. *''Settings of Folk Songs'' *''Minnie's Nutcracker'' – Minnie Mouse wants to celebrate Christmas in a special way. Mickey and friends make her wishes come true with their very own version of The Nutcracker. In honor of Minnie and her Nutcracker prince, Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast) hires Cogsworth and Tinker Bell and her friends (from the Tinker Bell movie series) to invite them for a dessert festival, and also Mrs. Potts, Chip and his siblings, Merlin's sugar bowl (from The Sword in the Stone), Tinker Bell and her friends (from the Tinker Bell movie series) and other things to serve desserts from around the world: Sugar plums, Tea from China, Coffee from Arabia, and Candy canes from Russia. *''Bambi and the Spring Sprite'' – An all-new story featuring the Spring Sprite (from Fantasia 2000), her companion Bambi, Faline, the Great Prince of the Forest, Thumper and his sisters, and Friend Owl (from Bambi and Bambi 2), and the Headless Horseman (from The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, segment of The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad). The story may be considered an exercise in the theme of life-death-rebirth deities, as well as a stylized interpretation of Friday the 13th on the full moon, which occurred on Friday, March 13th, 2009, and the subsequent return of wildlife to the devastated region. Production Credits *Supervising Director: Stephen Anderson *Sequence Directors: Pixote Hunt, Kevin Lima, George Scribner, Francis Glebas, Robert Walker, Bradley Raymond, Karl Geurs, Jim Kammerud, Hendel Butoy, Mike Gabriel, Mark Dindal, Eric Goldberg, Brian Pimental, and Paul and Gaëtan Brizzi *Host Sequences Directed by: Doh Hahn *Produced by: Donald W. Ernst *Conducted by: James Levine and Jung-Ho Pak *Performed by The Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Orchestra ''Forgotten Prisoner *Musical Score: Johann Sebastian Bach – "Toccata and Fugue in D minor, BWV 565" (Vanessa-Mae single) *Produced and Arranged by Mike Batt *Directed by Pixote Hunt and Kevin Lima *Art Director: Pixote Hunt *Animators: Wayne Carlisi and Raul Garcia *Story Development: Kelvin Yasuda, Judy Freudberg, and Tony Geiss *Visual Development: Steve Davison *Layout Supervisor: Mitchell Guintu Bernal *Layout: Marek Buchwald and Ray Chen *Background Supervisor: Dean Gordon *Backgrounds: Sunny Apinchapong and John Watkiss *Clean-Up Supervisor: Alex Topete *Visual Effects Supervisor: David A. Bossert *Visual Effects: Barry Cook, Randy Fullmer, Allen Gonzales, Kathleen Quaife-Hodge, Jeff Howard, Kim Knowlton, Mark Myer, John Norton, Don Paul, Scott Santoro *Performed by The Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Orchestra *Featured Violinist: Vanessa-Mae The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Musical Score: Paul Dukas – The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Performed by The Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Orchestra The Greatest Hits of Popular Songs Primeval World Minnie's Nutcracker Bambi and the Spring Sprite *Musical Score: Igor Stravinsky – "Firebird Suite - 1919 Version" *Written and Directed by Brian Pimental, Paul and Gaëtan Brizzi *Art Director: Carl Jones *Supervising Animators: **'Spring Sprite: Anthony DeRosa **Bambi: Randy Haycock **Faline: Jared Beckstrand **Great Prince: Ron Husband **Thumper and his Sisters/'''Friend Owl - Dale Baer **'Flower' - James Lopez **'Headless Horseman': Glen Keane *Animators: Tim Allen, Tony Bancroft, Tom Bancroft, Sandro Cleuzo, Adam Dykstra, Stéphane Sainte-Foi, Lennie K. Graves, David Hancock, Jay Jackson, Sang Jin-Kim, Gregory G. Miller, Joe Oh, Irene Parkins, David Pruiksma, John Ripa, Yoshimichi Tamura, Barry Temple, David Zaboski, Kathy Zielinski *Story Development: Paul and Gaëtan Brizzi *Visual Development: Paul and Gaëtan Brizzi and Kelvin Yasuda *Layout Supervisor: Mitchell Guintu Bernal *Layout: Marek Buchwald and Ray Chen *Background Supervisor: Dean Gordon *Backgrounds: Sunny Apinchapong and John Watkiss *Clean-Up Supervisor: Alex Topete *Visual Effects Supervisors: David A. Bossert and Ted C. Kierscey *CGI Supervisor: Shyu-Chyuan Huang *Artistic Coordinator: David A. Bossert *Concept for "Headless Horseman chase scene": Glen Keane *Introduction by Ming Na *Conducted by Jung-Ho Pak *Performed by The Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Orchestra Category:Disney animated films Category:Spin-off Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Music Category:Crossover films Category:Anthology Category:Family Category:Various Category:Present day Category:Modern times Category:Christmas Category:Friday the 13th Category:Supernatural horror Category:Romance Category:History Category:Fantasia Category:Summer vacation Category:Upcoming Category:Flash Animation Category:Abstract Category:Prehistoric fantasy